


No.8 on Street

by suiyinkaze



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 隆米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 隆米（无超能力AU）普通的两个人，在平凡的世界里过着平凡的生活，没有必须奉献生命的战争也没有所谓必须维护的正义。只想写两人谈个恋爱_(:з」∠)_





	No.8 on Street

“街角8号”是个工作室的名字，用他的话来说就是“老板懒得起名字所以不如就用它的位置来命名”这种事的荒唐结果。当然他也不是讨厌这个地方，毕竟他喜爱他的工作，在这里还有他谈得不错的同事兼朋友。只是每当走出门踏入街道，并暴露在日光之下与人群之中，这个世界瞬间充满了无可言状的恐惧。  
米罗那天提早下班，他只是提前完成工作然后没有其他事可以做了。  
他一如既往按照平时的路径步行回家，周围世界的不协调感使他感到压抑。当他转过街角12号时，他看见了那个人——讨厌的人？算不上，只是他为数不多的朋友之一的亲人，他的孪生弟弟，令他哥哥头疼——坐在某咖啡馆门前的露天餐厅里，和一旁的姑娘卖弄风情。  
然后那个人转移视线，目光与他相遇。  
米罗很难形容那种感觉。是尴尬吗？显然说不上是尴尬，在街上与陌生人四目相对是常有的事，而且他只熟悉他哥哥——他的朋友，然而这个弟弟，仿佛只是存在于话语中的遥远不可及的影子，而且是个不务正业的人——他哥哥如此说到。  
在他对这短暂的对视作出回应（不管是向他作出表示还是将他忽略）之前，米罗移开了他的目光。  
什么都没有发生。街角的扩音器里传来的是陌生的声音。

如果他再次把蘸着沙拉酱的三明治掉在床单上，他一定会把自己狠狠地打一顿。于是米罗选择坐在客厅里一边敲着笔记本一边享用晚餐。但一旁不断闪烁的手机屏幕令他难以专心咀嚼。  
“嘿，米罗，有件事需要和你说。”  
他凑上去，然后看到了撒加的名字。  
“嗯，你说？”他程序性地回复道。  
“我弟弟回来了。”  
所以呢？——他突然觉得下午撞到那个人并不是一件好事，就像他哥哥现在好像要来给他送传票一样。  
“你的孪生弟弟？”依旧是礼貌性的回问。  
“对，他要回来工作了，所以我想请你帮个忙。”  
浪子回头。这个形容令他有点想笑——除了脸，撒加和这个弟弟完全是两个相反的人，而撒加平时一本正经，要是另一个人顶着和他一模一样的脸没心没肺地笑，米罗觉得那是件很有趣的事情。  
“什么忙？”  
“我在附近找了一间大点的公寓，方便我和我弟弟住一起。你能过两天来我这边帮我搬一下家吗？只有你能保证我不会遗忘东西。”  
半晌的沉默，十指搓挲的声音，思考的分岔路。  
“好吧，你请我喝一杯。”  
“没问题，麻烦你了。”  
多年后他回想起来，如果他当初拒绝了撒加，他，他们的结局又会是怎样的？

米罗吹开了木柜上堆积的灰尘，然后为自己的愚笨咳嗽起来。  
“你知道吗，你就该把这东西扔掉。”他抱怨起来，脸埋在袖子里。  
“扔掉太可惜了，它还可以用。”撒加过来抱走了那个小柜子。  
“你弟弟不在？”  
“他先去上班的地方看看，省得到时候找不着。”  
两人在大大小小的纸箱中来回穿梭，直到它们在这间空荡荡的房间里一个不留。  
新的公寓也没有米罗想象中大，两个人住恰好，当然三个人挤一挤也不成问题，而且就在墙角处，不用担心卧室隔墙有耳——至少米罗是这么觉得的。  
帮撒加整理好各种繁文琐事后，他决定好好“敲诈”他一回——毕竟能够让他请客的机会不多。撒加无奈地督了他一眼，起身开路。  
就是在楼梯的转角处，当他再次听见一个陌生脚步声踏入了他的感知范围，再次对上了那张和他朋友几乎相同的绿眼睛，意识中的警钟再次响起。  
有点突兀，但这不是意料之中的事吗？  
“你这么快就回来了？”  
“不就是去踩点，用不了多长时间，你这是要去哪？”  
“酒吧，街角8号附近的那家，我欠我朋友的。”  
“你朋友……”  
那双祖母绿的眼睛将视线从面前的第一个人移至到他身后的那个人上。  
“我朋友，米罗。米罗，这是我弟弟，加隆。”  
米罗礼貌性地点头。  
那双绿眸一直注视着他，闪过莫名的情感，“你好，我能和你们一起去吗？我也想趁着这个机会敲诈一下我哥哥。”  
米罗选择忽视那一瞬间的错觉——至少他觉得是。他耸了耸肩，“好啊。”  
依旧是熙熙攘攘的街道，谁在某一瞬间关上了门，谁在某一瞬间发出了笑声，还有谁在某一瞬间呼喊着谁。  
一路上几乎都是撒加和加隆在主动聊天，而米罗是那个被聊天的人，即使在酒吧里，白兰地与威士忌似乎也无法阻止这两兄弟对他的兴趣，尤其是加隆。在撒加离开去接电话的时候，加隆抓住了独自询问他的机会。  
“我们见过。”  
“对。”酒杯落桌的声音，玻璃与木相碰。  
“你没和撒加说。”  
“没有。”  
“为什么？”  
“没必要吧，反正我那时候又不认识你。”  
“我长着和撒加一模一样的脸，你当时不觉得好奇吗？”加隆举起酒杯，冰块相撞发出清脆的声音。  
“我听他提到过你。”他没有看他。  
他举着杯子望着他，等他继续说下去。  
“他的原话是：‘我弟就是个混蛋’。”  
爽朗的笑声，比木头杯子里的骰子声要好听得多。

米罗的生活没有发生什么变化，就是偶尔多了几条来自加隆的信息——离“街角8号”不远的地方，一起去吃饭、去跑步、去健身（一般只是打打篮球或者慢跑）。他了解加隆最新的认识便是他之前因工资问题起诉了他的前老板（他之前所在的公司还是撒加的竞争对手），而且花费了大量的财力去打赢这场官司，因为这个他得罪了不少被告方的相关人，令他不得不离开他之前工作的城市，前段日子他都是靠撒加解决经济问题——这些都是在撒加的证实下米罗得出的结论。可是他不清楚加隆了解他多少，就好像每次和他走在一起，那双绿眼睛后的秘密永远无法被看透一样，就像湖底的怪物不知何时苏醒一样。  
直到有一天，加隆问了他一个问题。  
“你在害怕什么？”  
他觉得他的警戒线一天天在加隆的拉扯下断裂，而这断裂的瞬间，警报声尖锐刺耳。  
“我没在害怕什么。”  
他知道自己在说谎，但他习惯了说谎的面具——这是他生存下来的必需手段。  
“好吧，那我换一个问法——你在担心什么？”  
他决定忽略这个问题，转身离开。  
“米罗，”他伸手按住了他的肩膀，但在那双蓝眼睛传来警觉的一秒前他立刻松开了，“我没有冒犯的意思，抱歉让你感到不舒服。”他双手举起，以示友好。  
“我没事，你没做什么抱歉的事。”  
加隆知道他在说谎。  
那天晚上米罗脑海里一直是加隆的问题——你在害怕什么？你在担心什么？  
他愤怒地捶了下桌子，一旁杯子里的水飞溅而出。  
他觉得他的秘密要被揭露了，他很恼火——可是为什么要恼火？怕他看不起自己？还是怕他会因此远离自己？什么时候变得那么在意他了？  
手机屏传来了耀眼的白光，是一条来自加隆的信息。  
“晚上好，你还好吗？”  
他在犹豫要不要回复……  
“晚上好，我没事。”  
……  
“你今天问我在害怕什么。”  
……  
“对。”  
“我可以和你说，你听完之后可以决定要不要继续和我做朋友，但请不要对我的道德作出任何评价。”  
“好。”  
“我是个gay。”  
……  
“就这样？”  
“嗯。”  
“好吧，明天一起去吃饭吧。”  
像一颗种子冲破了黑暗的土地的束缚，抬头是迎接他的是灿烂的阳光，他将黑暗的恐惧抛掷在脑后，他会顽强地长大，直到有一天开出绚丽的花朵。  
这个秘密他守了十几年，当他还是一个孩子的时候，他就被人类的教条所教育——男人是要娶女人的，同性恋是禁忌的事。——难道男人就不可以喜欢男人，女人不可以喜欢女人吗？——当然，他没有将这种质疑说出来，因为他目睹了断袖之爱所带来的后果：被强行“治疗”。但他发现自己对男性产生幻想而无法将这种情爱投射到女性身上时，他才意识到自己一直处在边缘的地带——他需要小心翼翼，不要被别人知道，就连自己的家人（如果他还有的话）、朋友都得包括在内。  
终于有一天，他不用再向每一个人保密了。

两个人下班一同行走完全是巧合——米罗在街角8号上班，加隆在1号，而他们回家的方向都朝着12号，恰巧两人下班的时间非常接近。  
自从米罗向他吐露秘密后，加隆便开始在“街角8号”和他进行这种“巧合”的相遇。  
的确，他们只是朋友——至少目前在米罗看来是的。他们走在一起，谈论各种新鲜事，对各种问题发牢骚，一起开对方的玩笑。  
“我相信你品位比你那个将毛衣穿反的老板好。”米罗戏谑道。  
“你这么夸我就不怕我爱上你吗。”加隆笑道。  
“别开玩笑了，你不是有女朋友吗。”  
“谁？我哪来的女朋友？”  
“我第一次在街角12号附近那个咖啡馆看见你和一个漂亮姑娘在调情，那个不是你女朋友？”米罗笑着皱眉。  
“当然不是！那个姑娘之前在法庭上帮我作证，这次回来我也没想到能遇到她，所以我那天利用机会好好感谢了她。”  
“用‘调戏’的方式？”  
加隆皱了皱眉，“我们只是在开玩笑。”  
米罗以笑回应，片刻他别开了脸。  
——虚幻的梦。我在高兴什么？我又在期待什么？

那天下了很大的雨，而米罗并没有随身带伞，工作室的伞也被抢光了。他站在门口，呆呆地望着天空，希望太阳能够爆发力量，将乌云全部驱散。——当然，这是不可能的。  
“没带伞吗？一起走吧。”  
是他，每天都在“街角8号”和他进行“巧合”相遇的人，撑着伞，英俊的面容上是一个让人无法移开视线的微笑。  
米罗钻到他的伞下（加隆比他高不了多少），和他一起走入大雨之中。由于雨很大，他不得不贴着加隆，牵着他的胳膊。  
“我觉得伞里在下小雨。”  
“我也觉得。”  
“你要不要先去我家坐一会，等雨小一点再走？”  
加隆看向他，祖母绿的眼睛里闪烁的光芒就像一个受到鼓励的孩子一样，“可以吗？我是说不会打扰你吗？”  
“不会，我家就我一个人。”  
奇怪的喜悦感洋溢在他心中，他听见了远方扩音器里的歌声。  
I’m singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feeling  
I’m happy again  
I’m laughing at clouds so dark up above  
The sun’s in my heart and I’m ready for love  
……  
把伞放下的那一刻，他们的头发和衬衫早已被雨水打湿。  
“你像一只落水的鸭子。”  
彼此的默契，突然的笑声回荡在楼梯间。  
米罗走在前面，他从衣袋里摸出钥匙，为加隆打开了自己的家门。他打开灯，走到一旁，从柜子上取下了一条毛巾并将它递给加隆。他的视线被他那件雨水浸得半透明的衬衫所捕获。  
呼吸声，还有隐约搏动的心跳声。  
他强迫自己把视线移开，“我先去洗个澡……”  
随后他被面前的人一把拥入怀中，他身上的气息，宛若大海。  
“加隆……”  
“米罗，我喜欢你。”  
……  
这是偶然的结果，还是必然的结局？  
“你……”  
“从第一次见到你我就无法忘记你，你时时刻刻都出现在我脑海里，然而你总是若离若即，我……”  
加隆的话被米罗的吻堵在了唇瓣之间，他们温柔地回应着对方。  
他在他怀抱中寻找着大海，他在他的抚摸中感受着清风。  
那天晚上，他们在米罗的床上做爱。米罗感受着加隆落在他脖子、锁骨以及胸膛上的吻，感受着他体内加隆炽热的阴茎，感受着他在他身体里冲撞的力量。加隆则感受着米罗呻吟而出的气息，感受着他那颗用力跳动的心脏，感受着他紧紧的拥抱。他们的温度存在于对方的身上，他们的汗水交融，他们因情欲与快感而发出的喘息声此起彼伏。他们呼喊着对方的名字，他们相互在对方身上留下印记，他们的精液洒在床单上，仿佛是威廉·德·库宁笔下只有白颜色的画。

“好吧，我知道了，于是结果就是你睡了我的好友，而我的好友也和你睡了。”  
“嗯。”  
撒加思考了半晌，他做出了回答。  
显然他的关注点不对。——加隆在心中默默说道。  
“还有别的吗？”  
“没了，我喜欢他，他也喜欢我，就这样。”  
“哦。”  
……  
“你就不想问为什么这么多年来你都没有发现你好朋友是个gay吗？”  
“为什么？”  
加隆想掴他兄长脑门一巴掌——如果他出手后不会被撒加造成终身残疾的话。  
“他表面虽然一脸不在乎，但他害怕你知道之后也会像别人一样厌恶他。”  
“我连你都不会厌恶，怎么会厌恶他？”  
于是加隆决定不再和撒加继续这个话题。  
他依旧和往常一样，在“街角8号”和米罗进行他们的“巧合”，当他们远离人群后，他们会在某个角落接吻，说着令人掩面而笑的情话。  
谁在某处因看到了什么而欢喜地尖叫，谁在追逐谁而踏出了轻快的舞步，谁又因什么而高兴地鼓掌。  
有时加隆会留在米罗家过夜，他们依旧在那张沾染着他们俩气味的床上做爱，第二天加隆会帮米罗清洗床单——如果他们继续在上面“作画”。有时他也会回去给撒加讲讲他们的事情，陪他吃晚饭。  
在他们正式交往一年后的一天傍晚，加隆来到“街角8号”，他看见米罗走出门便冲上去拉着他的手，带着他穿过人群，拐过12号后面的咖啡馆，在主路上拦下了一辆出租车，并将米罗推上了车。  
“我们要去哪？”米罗满脸疑惑。  
“海边。”加隆轻快地答道。  
他们的车程不长，只有20分钟左右，当他们下车后，加隆拉着米罗疯狂地朝海滨公园跑去。  
大海与大海的味道向米罗迎面扑来——真正的大海与他面前的那个“大海”。  
加隆拉着他走着无人知晓的路，绕过一棵棵参天大树，爬过一颗颗奇形怪状的巨石，最后来到了无人知晓的平台上。他站在米罗的身后，双手绕过他的肩膀，将他搂在怀中。  
太阳在海平面上慢慢下沉，将水天一线的地方染成了闪烁的流金，天空的颜色由深金到绯红再到玫瑰粉变换，在大海完全吞没太阳的那一刻，夜幕降临，温柔深沉的紫色与蓝色拥抱了世界，满天繁星闪耀。  
米罗之前从未发现他身边有过如此美丽的景象，美丽得他想和加隆在这一刻永驻。  
他回头，热烈地吻着加隆，放任他的手在自己身上游走，让他将吻深深地种在他被脱去衣物的肩膀上。他们如此自然，在天空之下、大地之上与大海的边界处交合，他们洁白的皮肤在星光之下如此纯净，他们之间迸发的热情与大海送来的清爽相融，他们可以放声叫喊，爱的呼唤踩着远方海浪的节奏，他们将这大地当做画布，将它染上自己的颜色。他们在激情的巅峰与对方、与自然融为一体。  
“你知道吗，我从来没有做过这么疯狂的事。”他吻着那双眼睑下含情脉脉的绿眸。  
“现在你做了，感觉如何？”他睁开眼，那一抹绿捉住了对面那扣人心弦的蓝。  
“很疯狂，但它该死的美妙。”

-Fin-


End file.
